


until the end of time, (i'll only know you)

by HiMiKaDaFaNgIrL



Series: iwaoi in my words [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, I love them so much, Inspired by a poem I wrote, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Iwaizumi Hajime is a gift, Iwaizumi is sentimental, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Oikawa is actually a good friend too, Overuse of Metaphors, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, no beta we die like men, oikawa is thankful, they are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiKaDaFaNgIrL/pseuds/HiMiKaDaFaNgIrL
Summary: Iwaoi in my words, a poem i wrote that was expanded because i have too many emotions and I love Iwaoi and I Will Go Down With This Ship. Also Oikawa ate a bug once and Iwa will never let him forget it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: iwaoi in my words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978354
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	until the end of time, (i'll only know you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Applepicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepicat/gifts), [sweetbutsalty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutsalty/gifts).



> I am so sorry but you can pry this ship from cold, dead hands.

"Hey," _hello, my very best friend_.

Oikawa looked up from his lunch, a million watt smile taking up his face when he saw who was approaching him. "Iwa-chan! You're late! What could be more important than me? Don't tell me your having a secret rendezvous with-"

Iwaizumi smacked his best friend's head, effectively shutting up his ramble, but now he's whining about _Iwa-chan, you're such a brute!_

He absentmindedly took out his own lunch, hyperaware of how Oikawa was scrutinizing him, trying to figure out why he wasn't given an answer.

"Remember that time you ate a bug? And then spat it out in my Godzilla mug?" Iwaizumi said suddenly, diffusing the tension.

"Hah?! Iwa-chan, why're you mentioning that now?" Oikawa looked scandalized. Seeing other people peer at him due to his outburst, he readjusted his tone and said, "I mean, I have no idea what you're talking about! Are you spreading rumours about me?!"

Iwaizumi looked at the other carefully. "You're kinda making the same face you did then, so it popped up in my head..." he rubbed his chin.

"Lies! All lies! We were little then, small and cute, but apparently the cute part only stuck to one of us!" Oikawa huffed.

"And, Iwa-chan was so much nicer when we were little! You were like a real best friend then, like you loved me!"

Oikawa finished his mini-tirade and went back to angrily shoving food into his mouth. 

Iwaizumi realized he was staring, and quickly wiped the fond look off of his face.

 _It's not like my affection for you now is any lesser,_ thought Iwaizumi with a smile. _Though I'd never say that to his face_ , a frown replaced the smile.

~~~

"Mom. What are you doing." Iwaizumi didn't even bother to phrase it like a question.

His traitorous mother and his piece-of-shit best friend were at his kitchen table, fawning over a photo album.

Specifically, his baby pictures.

"Oooh, Iwa-chan, you were such an angry baby! I look so much cuter next to you," Oikawa drawled.

Iwaizumi sighed, knowing there was no way his mother was going to listen to him anyway. He leaned in over his mother, and flipped through the pages.

"Oh, Hajime look at that one! That was when you were a month old or so!" his mother gushed.

"Why is that turd there too?"

"Mean, Iwa-chan! I've stuck with you since your very grumpy beginning, and this is how you repay me?" Oikawa whined.

"I've dealt with your shit for so long now, I can't even imagine what it would be like to have some peace," _to exist without you (impossible),_ Hajime tapped his temple, "You should be thanking me!"

"Now now, boys, don't fight. What do you want for dinner?"

Maybe Hajime liked the constant upheaval. Growing up with the storm that is Oikawa Tooru, he could never tell. Maybe he didn't want to find out _(what I'd be like without you)_

_~~~_

"This was a shitty idea, you idiot," Iwaizumi growled, frustrated by the cold.

"But Iwa-chan, the stars or so pretty tonight! We have to look!" Oikawa practically sang. Then he turned around and rummaged in his bag, and pulled out a blanket.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa dead in the eye, and said "You are a blessing and I love you."

Oikawa pouted, "Iwa-chan, is that only reason you like me?! Material possessions?"

"Yes," He replied without a moment's hesitation.

Oikawa could huff and puff all he wanted, but once they laid down on the blanket and actually stopped to glance at the sky, he was speechless.

The sky was smooth, unending expanse of dark, rich velvet, and the stars glowed like little puncture holes in the fabric of space. Whenever he saw the night sky like this, he'd wonder why he was ever afraid of the dark, since it was only because of the deepness of the dark those stars shone so bright. Almost as if they knew of the celestial being watching them from beneath, watching and waiting to rise to their ranks, reclaim his position among the glittering specks in the void

And Iwaizumi, being as selfish as he was, wouldn't let him go. If Oikawa wanted to reach for the moon, he'd pull it down for him, and if he asked Iwaizumi with the same look he gave the sky, he'd pluck the stars out of the sky and place them on Oikawa, _where they belonged_.

Iwaizumi is a lot of things, but he wouldn't deny his best friend anything he asked.

~~~

Iwaizumi did not want to be here. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

Why Oikawa suddenly wanted to visit a cat cafe was beyond him. Maybe he should've listened when Makki said something about Oikawa having some kind of brain rot that was infectious.

Iwaizumi did not want his brain to rot, but if he had to listen this annoying loud pop song _for one more second-_

"Iwa-chan! You're not paying attention to me! I know that barista is cute, but you can stop ogling her!" Oikawa frowned.

"Who?"

"Don't try to pretend, Iwa-chan! You can either buy me milk bread or I'm going to ask for her number and tell her about your crush!"

Iwaizumi's brow twitched in irritation.

"Firstly, that's blackmail, and secondly, I don't even know who you're talking about," Iwaizumi leaned his chin on his palm. "And lastly, you just had to ask," Iwaizumi averted his eyes when he saw the genuine surprise and happiness in Oikawa's eyes. 

_You idiot_ , thought Iwaizumi, _I would buy you all the milk bread you wanted until the end of time_. Iwaizumi grimaced at the incredibly sappy thought he just had, but blushed when he saw Oikawa's face light up.

_So please, just till then, please stay mine._

~~~

A resounding _thud_ echoed in the gym, and Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa landed on his bad knee with a wince.

The setter's palms were red and covered in blisters that looked painfully sore.

 _Time to interfere_ , thought Iwaizumi, picking up a ball and putting it back in the cart.

"Oikawa. Let's go. You can come over so-"

"No. Iwa-chan, you can leave without me," Oikawa didn't even look at Iwaizumi when saying those words, and Hajime wondered if it were possible to get frostbite from words, words from his best friend that were so frigid they _burned_.

Iwaizumi swallowed down the hurt, reminding himself of what Oikawa was going through. Reminding himself that he obviously didn't mean the words that spilled like acid from his mouth.

"Shittykawa, you're either coming home, or I'm dragging you home with me." Iwaizumi with an air of finality, glaring at Oikawa like he was daring him to argue.

"Iwa-chan, you don't know what it's like-"

"Like hell I don't know what it's like! All I can see is an idiot who's fucking up his body! You're going to regret this, Oikawa! _Please!_ " Iwaizumi's voice broke at the last word.

Oikawa looked shaken at that, and the ball dropped from his hands. "Iwa-chan, no I'm, I'm sorry-"

"Just shut up and let's get going," Iwaizumi said, and stormed out of the gym.

~~~

"Iwa-chan. I'm so sorry," Oikawa tugged at Iwaizumi's sleeve, a genuinely apologetic expression evident on his face. 

"I got carried away, I didn't want that to happen..."

Iwaizumi looks at him with a tired sigh. "If I dropped you every time you said something to anger me, we wouldn't have known each other for this long."

"It's just, sometimes, you seem like you could do a lot better without me, to be honest. I'm kinda dragging you down, huh? I don't mean to. I want to see you win as much as you do, I'm pretty sure you know that very well," Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa, who appeared to be in a state of shock. "I just don't want to see you destroy yourself doing that."

Oikawa still looked dumbfounded.

"What?" Iwaizumi was both embarrassed and pissed.

"That was the most words I've ever heard your Neanderthal brain make up. you really aren't good with words, are you, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa's face was still open, rather vulnerable (not that Iwaizumi ever needed it to be so to read him) so Iwaizumi could read him like an open book.

He could hear the underlying words, read between the lines.

_Thank you for staying with me._

_Thank you for always looking out for me._

_What would I ever do without you,_

_Thank you for being you._

"It's my job, you dumbass. Besides, you're always there for me too. It's always been that way, why would it change?" Iwaizumi answered the unasked question lingering in the air.

_Oikawa silently thanks him for being so perceptive and always saying the right thing too._

~~~

Hajime and Tooru lie on a bed. They don't really care if it's Hajime's or Tooru's, because at this point, they've been together for so long, shared a bed so many times, had one too many tickle fights with each other and too many sleepovers to count, those differences and boundaries have dissolved and disappeared.

It's a lazy afternoon with sunlight pouring into the room, making both of them feel sleepy and warm. Golden ambience fills the room, making Tooru's eyes and hair soft and silky, blending into honey sweetness that was making Hajime light-headed. 

But all Tooru could see was Hajime's skin glowing, making him look more like a god than a real, corporeal person, one he could touch and feel and love.

All they could think of was each other, getting drunk on the warmth of the leisurely evening light, in the warmth of each other and the sun low in the sky.

They were two different people, of their own right, yet more like one soul that was split in another life. Maybe like a magnet cut in half, immediately spinning around and attaching itself to it's broken piece. 

Two different people, yet somehow less without the other, so much more together.

The immense longing in the air was palpable, and Tooru took a risk and gently pried open Hajime's hand and slipped his own in.

They looked at each other, and the seconds tick by, neither of them saying a word, yet still understanding what the other meant, what the other felt.

 _We complete each other_ , thought Hajime.

_I, the beginning,_

_and you, the end._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you enjoyed, lmao. I wrote this in one sitting, surprisingly, and this was based on a poem i wrote for school. ACtually, the topic was friendship and i couldn't think of anything other than iwaoi, and thus iwaoi poetry became a thing. but then, i'd always wanted to write an iwaoi fic, but didnt really have much plot to write with. So i based it on my own poem lol. I love you all for reading this far, and if you couldn't tell, i love this ship oh so much and this piece was written with so much emotion. I apologize for any mistakes, please do point them out if you see any in the comments!!


End file.
